


A Little Too Late

by maria_soederberg



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Ethan’s behaviour is painful in Alexandra’s eyes. She can’t believe that he can’t go back to the way it was just like that. She wonders how someone can go back so easily and leave the person that means so much to themselves behind. She decided to try the same – forget Ethan and move on no matter how hard this might be.





	A Little Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Alexandra Rubeski 
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 10 minutes

‘And just like that they were resident and attending.’

The realisation hits both of them hard. Only a couple of seconds ago, they were intertwined in each other’s arms. And now? Everything shall be over? Alexandra can’t believe it, nor the way Ethan treats her now. The moment Naveen left, Alexandra approached him but instead of looking at her, longingly it was an empty look. No emotion is seen on his face, nothing that could tell her what he thinks. Even when the day passes, Ethan always takes steps back when Alexandra comes too close, whenever she has a question, he dodges it even if it is job-related. Then he tells her to just go to Naveen or another doctor. Or in the worst scenario, he just brushes her off with a single ‘figure it out on yourself’

It hurts Alexandra, the distance between them, the way Ethan acts as nothing had happened. Was it so easy for him to let it go? Were the nights they shared nothing to him? What was she for him? All questions Alexandra has no answer to it. And she is sure that Ethan won’t give her any answer to it.

After Alexandra tried for two more months to speak to Ethan, she stops with it and tries to move on. She knows that there will be no man, as passionate and kind as Ethan. No one will light up her face the way he did, no one will touch her the way he did. Touching her without even using his hands. She will for sure miss it, but she can’t wait for Ethan to finally stay to his true feelings if there ever were feelings, to begin with.

When a new doctor arrived at Edenbrook Hospital, Alexandra instantly had a good relationship with him. She knows him from her time back in Stanford. They shared a great time since Middle School. They were both nerds because of their early determination to become doctors. Whenever they had the chance they studied together, helped each other with weaknesses to make them to strengths. Alexandra was grateful for this and felt bad when she had the chance to attend University a year earlier than him. He had to take a year of a break before university to make sure his sister is alright. But now, that they both at Edenbrook, Alexandra is happy to return the favours of helping out.

“Dr Alexandra Rubeski, a sight for my sore eyes.” the new doctor smirks when Alexandra comes into the hall with Dr Ramsey in tow. Ethan narrows his eyes and looks between the two.

“Dr Finn Collins, here to pick me up for lunch?” Alexandra smiles and hugs him.

“Yes, but instead of eating in the hospital cafeteria, I thought to take you out to the restaurant around the corner?” Finn smiles down towards her.

“Mh that sounds perfect.” Alexandra muses.

“You have patients Dr Rubeski, they could need help. And an emergency can always occur.” Ethan interrupts.

“Well, here are enough doctors, Dr Ramsey. And I am sure, me going out for 30 minutes will be fine. And in case of an emergency, like Finn said. The restaurant is just around the corner.” Alexandra responds, glaring at Ethan.

“Let us go, Finn.” Alexandra grabs Finn’s arm and walks away with him out of the hospital door.

Ethan can only look after them. How much he wishes to just walk after her, push her against the wall and kiss her senseless. But he is her supervisor and can’t do that. She could get a terrible image, and he doesn’t want to ruin her great reputation of a great resident.

Ethan turns away and walks towards his office. He ignores every medical intern who tries to talk to him. He can’t shake off the picture of Alexandra and all the images that run through his head.  
As he reaches his office, he gets in and locks the door just to sink into his chair. He leans back, hands behind his back. He knows this is his fault, he pushed her right into the doctor’s arms. He knew she’d moved on but he didn’t know she could move on so fast.  
And now, all he can do is imagine how that Dr Collins, can kiss the beautiful, soft cherry lips, gaze into the beautiful chestnut brown eyes, feel her soft peachy skin. He can stroke his hand through her long, wavy blond hair. He can do everything Ethan can’t anymore.

Ethan strokes the items on his desk down to the floor and shouts ‘fuck’. He puts his hands onto the desk, leaning his upper body slightly against it and sigh. “I am just an idiot.”

Ethan takes off his lab coat and leaves the hospital to go to the restaurant. When he arrives there, Alexandra and Finn just leave the restaurant.

Alexandra looks up and sees Ethan but ignores him to walk with Finn towards the hospital.

“Wait, Alexandra. Don’t ignore me.” Ethan grabs her wrist and looks pleadingly down towards her.

Finn looks down towards his hand and then to Alexandra. “I wait over there. I think you have something to talk about?” He leaves the two of them.

“How dare you, Ethan?” Alexandra pushes her hand out of his grip. “First you don’t act like we know each other outside of the hospital. Now that I move on, you dare to act like we know each other again, Dr Ramsey.” She says his name through gritted teeth.

“I am sorry, I just don’t want to give you a bad reputation at the hospital, and ….” Ethan starts.

“Keep it, Ethan. I don’t want to hear anything. You are Dr Ramsey, my supervisor, and I am Dr Rubeski, your resident. Nothing more. You made it perfectly clear. Now excuse me. My patient wait.” Alexandra turns away and walks away.

Ethan sighs, strokes through his hair. Suddenly Naveen appears around the corner. “You know, you are so intelligent, you are the best diagnostic medicine you can find in the US. But in one thing you are so stupid, my friend.” Naveen holds up red roses. “Do you really think the reputation would be destroyed? Do you really think she’d cared about that after the trial where she had to prove she earns the license as a doctor?” he looks at him.

Ethan looks down to his mentor and friend. “I am really not intelligent in topic ‘how to treat the love of your life.’” he takes the bouquet.

“Go after her, and show her what she means to you, or you lose her forever to this charming new doctor.” Naveen walks ahead and looks back towards Ethan with a nod towards the hospital.

Ethan runs after Alexandra and when they entered the hospital, he shouts her name. “Dr Alexandra Theresa Rubeski” Ethan stops and looks at her.

Alexandra turns around, actually everyone turns towards them, stares at the situation that happens.

“I am an idiot for believing going back to a professional relationship is possible. Because it is not. I can’t stop waking up and thinking about you laying next to me. But realising that you are not there, hurts me.” Ethan starts. “And doing this here right now, it is hard, but the thought to lose you on some Doctor.” Ethan looks over to Finn. “No offence.”

“None taken.” Finn smiles.

“I can’t bear that thought. I want to be the reason why I make you smile; I want to be by your side in a restaurant, in every situation actually. I don’t even know what to say anymore.” Ethan looks at the roses.  
“Oh well, um, those are for you.” Ethan walks over to Alexandra who stands there, struck by the moment that happens. It is like she is just dreaming that and any moment she wakes up.

Ethan stands in front of her, holding the roses next to them. “I am sorry that I pushed you away. And I am sorry that I thought you’d care what other people say.” Ethan strokes her blond hair behind her ear. “I love you, Alexandra,” Ethan says in the same loud tone he said everything else.

Alexandra looks up. “Do you mean it?” she whispers.

Ethan put the roses on the counter around them, the nurse who stands there puts them into the water, so they don’t get destroyed.

“I mean every single word, Alexandra.” he grabs her face. “I love you and I want the whole world to know it. The hospital, whole Boston. I don’t care as long as you are by my side.” Ethan leans down, looking onto her lips longingly. Then he looks into her eyes and asks for permission to kiss her, without using any words.

Alexandra doesn’t answer with words either. She puts one arm around his neck, and the other hand on his cheek and pulls him down to her lips. Ethan pulls her closer, savouring this moment. “I love you too, Ethan.” she murmurs on his lips, but not daring to let him break the kiss.

The whole hospital claps and cheers. Even Finn cheers and says. “It’s about time, Dr Ramsey.”

Ethan breaks the kiss but doesn’t let go of her. “Wait, what does that mean?”

“I know about everything. I am her best friend, she talked about you over the phone, and when Alexandra falls in love with someone, she falls deeply.”

“Finn!” Alexandra warns him, with a light blush.

“You know, maybe we should meet each other on a glass of whiskey one time.” Ethan smiles.

“Well, I’d like that, Dr Ramsey.” Finn smiles.

“And talk about me?” Alexandra says shocked but still can’t hide the smile.

“Among other things.” Ethan and Finn say in sync.

“Perfect, you two are already plotting against me.” Alexandra jokes, cuddling into Ethan’s arm.

“Never. But now, we have to go back to work, Alexandra.” Ethan kisses her forehead.

“Well, then let’s go to our patients, Ethan.” Alexandra beams.


End file.
